


Night visit

by KinkySnake



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), First Time, Insecure Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Protective Jee, Spanking, bedpost fucking, horny zuko, what can i say ? it's a big kink of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkySnake/pseuds/KinkySnake
Summary: Zuko is always horny. It's hard to concentrate on the Avatar when all he wants to do is stuff his ass full. If only he hadn't made Jee hate him, maybe he could hope for something...
Relationships: Jee/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every time, I try to write one of those wonderful porny fics with 10,000 words of pure smut. It never works ! Guess I'll have to keep trying.  
> I really like the bratty Zuko/caring Jee dynamic.

It gets worse and worse. It’s like he’s constantly horny. He always had quite the libido, but since a few months, it’s been unbearable. Well, he is in the right age for that, after all. But he’s not sure everyone gets it that bad. It’s not only that he gets hard and needs to jerk off at least five times a day. The problem is that he wants something else too. He feels this tingling, this emptiness down _there_. He wants to be filled. And his fingers aren’t doing the trick.

He’s on edge all the time, horny and angry, yelling at his men, trying to burn off some steam. It doesn’t work and it makes him angrier. Uncle Iroh is at his wit’s end, because he’s used to his nephew’s temper, and he can tell it’s never been this bad. He doesn’t know why and Zuko is certainly not going to tell him. Sometimes he really wishes Lu Ten was still alive. Maybe he could have told him. His cousin would have laughed at him but he would have helped, for sure. But Zuko doesn’t have any friend of his age, so there’s no one he can compare with. He’s not going to ask his crew, they hate him.

He tries to focus on the search for the Avatar, after all, they nearly had him. He tries to meditate more, learn more firebending forms, train with his swords when there’s no one to see. But it only takes his mind off for so long. When he wakes up, he jerks off once before getting up. Then once in the shower. He makes it quick, there’s no time. During the day, he has to find some time, a few minutes, to jerk off as fast as he can. It’s unsatisfying. At night, finally, he can go slower and use oil to finger himself. He bites his lips to stay quiet, hips moving furiously.

He snatches a few candles. He’s become good at being stealth and no one complained. He has three, of different sizes. He likes to begin with the long, narrow one, to open himself up. It can go deep, but it’s quickly frustrating. The second one is larger, but sill not enough to satisfy him. The third one has a remarkable girth, but is pretty short and it’s hard to get a good grip and have it deep enough. He craves more and it gets him so angry and desperate that he feels like crying sometimes. He really wants to have sex, but there’s no one who would be willing. He generally scares people off with his attitude, and if it’s not that, it’s his face. He knows perfectly well how his scar disfigures him. He’s bitter about it, because he was quite handsome before that. His father also took that from him.

He can’t get enough. He spends hours fucking himself on the candles, trying to get off from that, but it’s never how he wants it. So he jerks off angrily and he gets great orgasms like that, but it’s not what he needs. He lets himself dream sometimes, of a faceless man fucking him open until he can’t speak properly. His eyes wander on some of his men when he feels particularly horny and his face burns with shame every time. He doesn’t want to be a desperate slut.

“Zuko, you know you can talk to me, right?” His uncle says softly one night, a steaming cup of tea in his hands. He’s worried, as usual, because his nephew is brooding more and more, and he wants to help.

“I’m fine, Uncle.”

“You should take some rest, there’s nothing you can do tonight that’s gonna get you the Avatar.”

Zuko gets up and leaves without a word. That’s another thing to worry about. Iroh doesn’t like it when Zuko is shouting but he likes it even less when he’s quiet.

He goes to his room, trying to empty his head. He’s hard and it was awkward to have a hard-on when his uncle was sitting right in front of him. He takes his night clothes and goes to the shower room. At this hour, it’s always empty. The hot water is heaven on his stiff muscles. The room is quickly filled with steam and he takes his time under the spray. He soaps himself and his hand naturally curls around his dick. He strokes himself with languid motions, his mouth open and his eyes closed. Fuck. It’s good. He hesitates but today, he’s really tense and he knows he’ll be able to hear if someone comes in. He slides two fingers in his ass, trying to find his sensitive spot. He really wishes he wasn’t alone. He lets his mind wander, conjuring a man with strong arms, plastered to his back. His hands work faster as he imagines how the man would caress his torso, taking his length in hand and thrusting his cock between his thighs. He can almost hear a low chuckle in his ear, teasing him about being eager.

“Oh yes, please…”

He doesn’t take too much time, not here, but he savours it. His fingers can only do so much, but the hand on his dick is effective and soon, he’s coming. His breath has barely returned to normal when he hears footsteps. He quickly gives himself a last rinse before cutting the water. The door opens when he’s walking to his clothes, drying himself with his firebending. Jee enters, arching an eyebrow at seeing him here. Then he takes in the naked state of Zuko and he turns his head away.

“Sir.” He greets politely.

Zuko gets dressed and leaves the room. He’d be lying if he pretended that Jee’s face never came in his fantasies.

The only thing that takes his mind off his dirty desires is the Avatar. He gets worked up way too quickly, it’s true. He’s still shaking with anger from his near-fight with the lieutenant. How dares he talk to him like that? His uncle stopped him but he would have gladly fought the man. He still wants to. The lieutenant seemed like he wanted to fight too. They glare at each other during the following days. Zuko is tired of this ship and of his crew and of his uncle. He just wants to go home.

He turns in his bed. He’s even tired of masturbating to be honest. But his dick is straining in his night pants and refuses to go down. What is the point? It always leaves him with a bitter taste, with that feeling of unfulfilled desire. He thought of going to a pleasure house when they stop in a port, but he doesn’t dare. And if he goes, will they have what he wants? He doesn’t want to go for nothing. He turns on his belly, his hips pressing down. The pressure feels good and he humps his mattress slowly, pleasure sparking up his spine. He cups his hip with a hand, and imagine someone else doing it. He moans into his pillow and turns on his back, already out of breath. The bottle of oil is always in the same place, and his hand finds it without having to look. He unscrews the lid and pours some oil on his fingers. He doesn’t feel like taking his time tonight. He wants it now. The urgency is frightening him. He can feel his skin buzzing with want, too tight and he can only think of putting something, anything in his ass. Two fingers go easily in and he tries to stay quiet. The slide is delicious.

He wants so much more it makes his head spin. He throws his sheets off and frantically searches for the candles. The first one slides in, soothing temporarily the burning feeling. But it’s soon too little. He takes the second one, sliding it along the first. It’s quite nice like that. With both candles, it’s nearly the same girth as the third. Not as wide, but at least, it’s longer. He moans low in his throat while he works his knees to push himself down on the sticks. His free hand wanders on his chest, stroking the soft skin of his belly. He teases his nipples, wetting his fingertips. He feels exposed, the sheets tangled in his feet, his wet nipples and cock shivering and the discreet squelching of his ass being impaled on the candles sounding loud in his ear. He always prays every spirit he knows that his uncle doesn’t knock at these moments. He would have a hard time covering up and act decent. His right hand squeezes his dick harder and he feels pleasure building. His orgasm rolls in his belly, waves of pleasure gently lapping at him. He whines. Sometimes he thinks he will never feel fully satisfied.

He turns on his side, sliding the candles out to replace them by the large one. Oh. It’s better. He would like to keep it in his ass all day of it was possible. Better not try, because once, he let the candle slip too far and couldn’t reach it anymore. He panicked a lot. By chance, he was able to relax and push it out after a while, but he was more careful after that.

He removes the candle, and stays a moment on his back, legs splayed and chest heaving. He breathes slowly, raising the temperature of his skin then cooling down. There’s not much he can do, short of shoving his whole hand up his ass. He already tried. It’s really good, but it’s not comfortable at all. He remembers that his wrist hurt the whole day after. He sighs loudly and sits on the edge on the bed, lighting the candle at his meditation stall. He stands, putting his sheets back in place, when he freezes. No. No he’s not gonna… How can he even think of sinking this low ? But his eyes can’t leave his bedposts now the thought entered his mind. It never came to him, but in the candle light, the bedposts look inviting, hard, large and smooth. He bites his lip and reaches a tentative hand on the polished wood. The first knob has roughly the size of his fist, followed by a second one, slightly bigger. He wonders who came up with the design and if they thought of that possible use.

The idea looks appealing. He’s ashamed but he’s desperate, and he really wants to sit on that thing. His hands are shaking a bit while he applies oil on the hard surface. He can’t help himself and checks if his door is locked. He would rather kill himself than being caught fucking himself on his bedpost. He faces the bed and puts a foot on the mattress, keeping one on the floor. Using his arms to raise his hips, he takes a big breath. Fuck. He’s really going to do this. That’s one step further in this madness. Shaking his head, he lowers himself until his ass rests on the knob. It’s cold and slippery and he can’t wait to have it inside him. He pushes down, slow but firm. His entrance resists, but he keeps on applying pressure. Slowly, the muscle gives up.

“Oh Agni, yes.” He whispers, while the knob begins to enter him. He squirms, shaking his hips to take it further. He knows how to relax now and he breathes deeply. It’s a stretch, but it’s fucking good and he has a hard time not to be loud about it. He knows he shouldn’t rush, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to.

He presses more and his ass has never taken so much. Pleasure is exploding in his belly and his cock is hard again, dripping. Suddenly it slides all the way in and he nearly shouts from surprise. The ball is hard inside him, his prostate crushed in the most pleasurable way and he wants to sob from the way it feels. He clenches around it, his hands gripping the headboard so tightly that his knuckles are white. He can’t believe he never thought of this before. He slowly slides up until the knob pops out of him, making him shudder. His hole is protesting, clenching on nothing and begging to be filled again. He takes the oil and pours some more on the wood. He adds more on himself too and goes back to it. The wooden ball slips more easily in his ass than the first time, but it’s just as good. He moans quietly and fucks himself on it, trying to get it deeper each time. The headboard is hard and unyielding under him, giving him perfect support, but it still lacks something. He groans, because if he’s not satisfied with a bedpost, he doesn’t know what he needs.

But his mind gets back to the lieutenant, giving him an image of his surprised face when he saw him in the shower. He seemed embarrassed. Zuko doesn’t notice that his hips are moving faster, too busy replaying his confrontation with Jee. The man seemed really angry at him and somehow, it’s hot. Maybe he will lose patience and fuck him hard. He lets out a strangled moan at the thought and suddenly, all he can think of is Jee. Jee’s cock inside him, Jee’s arms around him, Jee telling him that he’s going to teach him about respect… He comes hard, clenching so tight on the bedpost that it hurts. His vision goes white and his arms nearly give out, shaking on the headboard. His knees are weak and he feels trapped on the wooden ball, muscles so heavy that he doesn’t have the force to lift himself up off the bedpost. It’s the best orgasm he had in months.

He finally gets free, flopping down on his bed. He manages to roll himself into his sheets, body tingling from the high. He buries his face in the pillow. Fuck. He really wants Jee to fuck him.

Unfortunately, Zuko is not good with people. There are a dozen ways he could act towards Jee to let him know he’s interested, or at least that he doesn’t hate him. But no. Zuko is even harsher with him. It’s one thing to fantasize, but he doesn’t really want him to know. He would die from shame. So he shouts at him some more, sends him dark looks and complains loudly about him to his uncle. It’s a miracle they don’t fight. Zuko can’t help thinking it’s a shame. Then he remembers that they’re both firebenders, and that their fight wouldn’t include body contact.

He gets more frustrated. He thought it couldn’t be possible, but he’s painfully horny, desperate to stuff his ass. His bedpost is loyal at least, doesn’t talk back and never lets him down. He hopes no one will ever notice that the colour of the wood changed because of the oil. It doesn’t come off.

He’s impatient today, because the day was really, really bad and he just want to forget. Even if he got a smile out of Jee, he hurt his shoulder by grabbing the helmsman. It’s becoming hard to get oil. He can’t pretend he knocked it off again and his uncle is well aware that he’s not hurt. He hopes he didn’t understand why he needed more oil, but even if he suspects something, Zuko’s pretty sure that he would never imagine what’s going on in the prince’s bedroom. He had a good excuse tonight at least.

His ass is dripping, already opened up by the candles. He sinks onto the bedpost with a happy sigh, supporting himself with only one arm. He has been waiting for that. He gently fucks himself. It’s good and his legs are already shaking. He wonders if he will be able to take the second knob one day. He’s speeding up when someone knocks at the door. He startles, nearly losing his balance. Oh no, no, this can’t be happening ! He’s panicking, body frozen and breath short.

“A minute!”

He gets off the bedpost, wincing at the pull. He finds a tunic and quickly buttons it on. He hopes he’s not too flushed. He hides the oil and the candles, straightening the sheets. Then he composes himself and opens. He hopes his uncle is not here to lecture him about his attitude, again.

“What do you wa…”

It’s not uncle Iroh. It’s Jee. And he is certainly here because of his attitude. His face is severe and it shouldn’t be this hot.

“Lieutenant.”

“Sir.”

There’s a silence. Zuko is not gonna give in. He stares back at the lieutenant, chin high and fists clenched. Jee seems…unsure.

“I… I just want to say. We are here to help you Sir. You don’t need to act like that. We’re not your enemies here.”

Zuko’s mouth opens, but there’s no sound coming from it. He didn’t expect that. Where does it come from?

“I guess I just want... I want to apologize Sir. I’ve been hard on you. “

He blinks.

“Huh.”

He heard him right but the words don’t make sense. What’s going on ?

“Thanks ? I...”

Jee is still standing with his back straight, hands behind his back. He looks like he’s waiting for backlash when really, Zuko knows he should be the one apologizing.

“I thought you hated me.” He blurts. He’s not shy. He’s not the kind to get embarrassed and unsure, because he’s a prince and he knows his place. But tonight, he feels small before the lieutenant. It doesn’t help that he feels oil tricking down his thighs and wants to climb the man like a tree.

“I’m not saying you’re right.” Jee quicky says, looking down. “But it’s my job to make things right on this ship and that’s not what I’ve been doing.”

“I... I know I treated you badly.” Zuko answers, ears burning. “I’m sorry.” There. He said it. Uncle Iroh would be proud of him.

Jee offers him a smile and Zuko tries to ignore the desire spreading in his lower regions.

“You served under my uncle’s command I heard ? “ He’s not trying to make him stay. He’s not.

“Yes. It was a great honour. General Iroh is a fine warrior.”

Zuko arches an eyebrow at that because he knows that’s true but he mostly sees the tea-loving, sappy uncle. He rubs his shoulder. Hopefully, he’ll be like his uncle one day.

“Did you hurt yourself Sir?”

“It’s just a bit sore. I heated it.”

Jee seems to hesitate.

“I could...help you if you want. It’s hard to do it yourself.”

The man is trying to make truce. He wants Zuko to trust him. He’s a good man and Zuko is not sure he can trust himself if the lieutenant puts his hands on him. But he doesn’t want to break their new ground.

“Thank you.”

Its embarrassing. They’re both silent as Zuko gives him the oil and manages to bare his torso without removing the tunic. Jee's hands are warm and rough and he bites his lips not to moan. He’s good. He gets the knots, easing the tension and checking to see if there’s more damage.

“You should be careful for a few days.”

He nods. The movement of the hands is hypnotic and he wants to melt in the man’s embrace. He’s getting hard and he shifts, pulling his tunic to hide it. Jee’s hands are kneading his trapezius and he feels himself getting worked up. His mouth is dry and he’s painfully aware of the blood pulsing in his ass. He clenches, making oil drip on his skin. His hole spasms, deprived of the fullness of the bedpost. He jerks and Jee stops his motion.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No.”

But Jee is not fooled and he can clearly see something is not right, in the tension in Zuko’s hands clutching at his tunic and the red on his cheeks. He frowns. He grabs one of the prince’s hand to make him stop gripping so tight and tell him to relax but he suddenly understands. That’s definitely a hard-on under his finger. Zuko’s shoulders tense and he turns away from Jee. The lieutenant doesn’t know what to say, because he didn’t expect things to take this turn. He doesn’t move his hand, listening to the prince’s rapid breathing. The Prince is young. It’s normal to have a... healthy libido. It’s weird to get turned on by a massage given by an old man in his crew but he can understand.

He’s not gonna pretend he doesn’t find Zuko attractive. But he never looked at him this way. He was too young, too annoying and also, he was chaperoned by the Dragon of the west. But tonight, he gets a different vision. The half-naked Prince has definitely grown up, muscles defined and face less round. He’s civil, even good company tonight. Or maybe Jee has spent too long on a ship without sex. But there’s a warm, willing body under his hands and he can’t ignore the appeal. He wants to be a good man. He shouldn’t think of touching the prince, when his uncle is two halls away on the top of it.

But he’s not really a good man. He presses the hand that he had let on Zuko’s shoulder harder into the skin and squeezes Zuko’s fingers with the other.

“Sir?”

He tries to convey his intention. He knows how sensitive the boy is and he doesn’t want him to feel rejected. Especially after having heard his story by his uncle. No one should have suffered like that. It’s so wrong. From where he is, he can only see the scarred side of Zuko’s face, who’s still looking away. Now he knows the truth, he can’t help but picturing a younger Zuko, thrashing under his father's burning grip and he wants to hit something.

“Sir. It’s okay.”

“No.” Comes the answer, almost a sob. He wonders if he did something wrong and if he should remove his hands.

“I can’t... There’s something wrong with me.” Zuko is breathing heavily, and he can hear the blood pounding in his ears. He feels like he’s gonna explode if he doesn’t get this off his chest. He can’t even stop himself from speaking out, even if he’s afraid that Jee’s gonna judge him. “I want... Things. All the time.”

Jee smiles. He remembers his youth and he knows how off-putting it can be to feel constantly horny.

“I don’t know what you’ve been told, Sir, but it’s perfectly normal. You’re a young man, you’re stuck on a ship... I know what’s it’s like to think with your dick.”

It doesn’t seem to reassure the prince, who’s scowling and looks ready to go for one of his famous rant. But he doesn’t. His voice is barely audible, cracking and defeated.

“It’s not my dick. It’s something else.”

He looks so scared that for a moment, Jee can see the little boy that he must have been, always thinking that he wasn’t good enough. He’s a pain in the ass, but Jee doesn’t want to fail him a second time.

“You can tell me.” He hopes his tone is gentle enough. His hand is still on the boy’s shoulder, squeezing in what he hopes a comforting way. He hasn’t moved his other hand either, still resting on the prince’s hard-on.

Zuko throws a furtive glance towards him before turning away, his head sinking in his shoulders.

“You can’t tell my uncle.”

“Of course not. I promise.”

Zuko relaxes a little. He bites his lower lip, wondering how to say it. He looks at his bedpost. Damn. Better look in Jee’s direction.

“When I jerk off, I... I like to...to put things inside. I mean, inside me.”

Okay. That’s unexpected. He thought the prince was going to say something way weirder. But that ? That’s actually good news (and Jee really really shouldn’t think that.)

“And you think it’s weird ? “

“It’s not?”

“Well... Not that much. You’re aware of how two men can have sex right ?”

“I’m not a child !” Zuko says defensively. “I know that. It’s just... I think about it all the time and... I want it so bad...”

Oh poor boy. Jee shouldn’t get hard at hearing that but the prince doesn’t seem to know how enticing it is.

“There’s nothing wrong with you prince Zuko. “

He finally looks at him in the eyes, relief plain on his face.

“I think of you sometimes.” The boy admits.

Jee was really gonna try and behave. The universe is not merciful on him. He presses down on the boy's hard dick, making him gasp.

“Do you?”

Zuko pants, rubbing against his hand. Jee wants to kiss his face but he’s not sure he would take well having his scar touched. He removes his hand and cups the boy's chin. He has nothing of the usual arrogant, over-confident prince. At the moment, he’s a virgin boy, who has uncommon desires and who’s self-conscious about it. And that boy looks at him like he’s giving him his honour back.

He presses his lips on his, taking the time to enjoy the feeling of the soft mouth. Then he gently licks, asking for permission. Zuko opens his mouth and Jee loses it. He takes his head in both hands, kissing him aggressively, exploring his mouth eagerly. Zuko moans and moves his tongue with him, imitating what he feels. His hair is spilling free in his back and Jee buries his fingers in it. Zuko wraps his arms around his shoulders, pressing himself against Jee. He throws a leg over the lieutenant’s lap, squeezing his waist and rubbing himself against the growing hardness in Jee's pants.

Jee pushes him down, covering him without leaving his mouth. The prince’s legs come to wrap around his. Jee breaks the kiss, mouthing at his jaw and neck.

“Please... please, Jee.”

His legs are quivering around the lieutenant’s thighs and he feels hot all over. His ass is pulsing, reminding him that there should be something in it and quick. He’s full of oil, he’s still open from the bedpost, he can just...

“I need. I need it, please.”

He clings to the lieutenant’s shoulders, who’s still clothed. He’s not in his armour, he has soft shirt and pants but Zuko feels underdressed, with only his tunic, rolled around his hips, not even covering his dick. Jee detaches himself from him and he groans at the loss.

“Come back !” He orders.

Jee unbuttons the rest of his tunic and he’s naked, squirming under the older man’s gaze. He’s gonna lose his mind. The need is so strong.

“Wait a minute.”

“I want it now !”

Jee rolls his eyes and doesn’t even care about the offended look on the prince’s face. He quickly discards his own clothes and lowers himself on Zuko, who’s pouting.

“There.” He kisses his shoulder.

“Please. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

“You’ll have to tell me.” He says, amused. He does wonder how long the prince has been thinking of him. He had no idea.

“Take me. Now.”

Jee chuckles. He was wrong to think the attitude wouldn’t come back.

“These things take time you know.”

“I’m already... You can put it in.”

Jee smiles and kisses the boy’s mouth. He sits on his heels and spreads Zuko’s legs, caressing the warm skin. It’s only now he notices that there’s oil on the boy’s dick. Not much. He takes it in hand and cups the balls.

“I want your dick.” The kid doesn’t seem impressed by Jee’s handjob. He slides a thumb under his balls and it finally reached his brain. The brat is dripping oil. His ass is lubed and he wants Jee to fuck him.

“What... Were you jerking off when I came ?”

“You interrupted me. Make it worth it. “

He takes in the picture he has in front of him. Zuko is splayed in the bed, naked, with his hair loose, his legs spread, showing his hard dick and oiled hole. He doesn’t know why he had qualms about this. He grabs Zuko’s hips in both hands and lines himself with the wet pucker. He has every intention to go slow, to wait for Zuko to get used to it, stretch him gently, but at his surprise, he slides right in. He bottoms out in seconds, hot ass cheeks pressed against his thighs.

“You’re loose.” He marvels. Then it occurs to him that it’s maybe not the best thing to say but it surprised him so much that he had to point it out. Zuko’s insides are plush, hot and relaxed. He has to breathe to calm down and not come right away. He expected to have to fight his way in but it seems the prince wasn’t kidding when he said he liked having things up his ass. He wonders what he put in there.

Zuko has wide eyes, even the scarred one. He makes small noises, his hands fidgeting on the sheets. Then he bites his lips, smiling.

“I want it rough.”

That boy is gonna be the death of him. He has second thoughts about doing this and doing it that way. But he really wants to and if he doesn’t, he’s gonna make the prince sulk forever. So he grips tighter and manhandles the boy on his cock. Zuko slaps a hand on his mouth and puts the other on the top of Jee’s.

Zuko thinks he should have locked the door. But he’s too far gone to care. It’s so good that he thinks he can face his uncle if he decided to drop by. As long as he gets off before. It’s everything he dreams of and more. Jee is warm and rough and strong, and his cock is hitting all the right places. He wonders why he waited so long. He should have jumped the man months ago. He wants to scream at how good it is.

His hands lock behind Jee’s neck and he pulls down. Their mouths meet and Jee lets go of his hips to frame his head with his forearms. He snakes his arms around his back, pulling down until Jee’s resting all his weight on him. He moans loudly and Jee shuts him up, sucking on his tongue. The lieutenant is driving his hips into him in brutal thrusts and he feels light-headed. Jee is heavy and he likes it, feeling all the hard muscle pinning him down. The older man is nuzzling him and pressing hot kisses on his neck.

“Is that why you act like a brat all the time ? “ He laughs. “You just need a good dicking?”

He says that with such a fondness in his voice that Zuko wants to cry.

“Yes, yes.” He pants. “You’re gonna give it to me?”

“Anytime you want my prince.”

There’s a tad of sarcasm in his voice but Zuko doesn’t raise it. He’s too glad to get what he has been craving for months. It’s so different from the candles or the bedpost. The warm and strong embrace, the intimacy, the constant drilling in his ass... He feels complete, full, both literally and figuratively. Also, it doesn’t hurt that it’s Jee aka mister number one in his fantasies and that the man suddenly decided that he liked him. He feels wanted and taken care of. He feels free of his burdens. And he feels good. Fuck. He feels good. Pleasure is numbing his mind and spreading in his whole body.

Jee should be too old to think with his dick. But he can’t himself to regret it when he’s buried ball-deep in that sweet boy. Because yes, he can be sweet when he wants. He wouldn’t have believed it before tonight, but he’s glad he came to talk to him. It’s been long since he hasn’t done that with anyone and when he was recruited for this mission, he didn’t think that he would end up taking the prince’s virginity. He’s pliant in his arms, moaning low in his ears, clutching his back and meeting his thrusts. He can feel that his left arm is weaker. He’s losing the rhythm, eyes unfocused and moans getting hoarse. Jee sneaks an arm under him, wrapping his waist and lifts him up a bit, leaning on his other arm for support. He slides a bit deeper and that makes Zuko’s body lock around him. He feels a sharp pain in his shoulder but he lets him. Better have a bite than alert everyone around. The prince is spasming around his cock, legs shaking and face buried in his neck.

“I’ve got you.” He whispers, holding him tight while he fucks him through his orgasm. The boy gets limp under him and he’s sliding out when Zuko's eyes focus on him.

“Don’t you dare. Come in me.”

He has never been ordered around in bed, but he guesses he’s gonna have to get used to it. He obeys. He stays on top of Zuko, kissing his mouth lazily. The prince seems relaxed now, tracing patterns on his back. Eventually, he pulls out.

“We're gonna do that again, right ? “ There is still a spark of fear in his eyes.

He pushes him down and spoons him, his hand curling on his hip.

“Yeah.”

“You’re not gonna tell uncle?”

“If he learns what happened, I’m a dead man.” He lets a small laugh out but he really doesn’t want to know what Iroh would think about that. He already saw the man get angry and he hopes to never see it again. Especially when he looked the man in the eyes two hours ago and told him that he would protect his nephew and do anything to help him. Fucking him probably wasn’t included in the promise.

“Are you reassured now? About your needs.”

“Hmm.”

Jee can’t tell if it’s a yes or a no. He kisses him behind his ear, and damn, he’s already getting addicted.

“I should go Sir.” He says, regretful.

Zuko nods and sits in his bed, watching him put his clothes back. He can’t help kissing again, cradling his head with a hand. He looks awfully cute like that. He’s so much easier to live with when he’s not shouting or ranting about the Avatar. He turns a last time, hesitant.

“Hmm. I’m really glad we can get along Sir. I...”

He’s looking for a way to express how he feels about what he learned today but he doesn’t want him to think he pried into his past. He doesn’t know if he likes people to learn about the origins of his scar. He leans on the bedpost to try and find some composure. It’s slippery and he nearly falls. He looks questioningly at his hand.

“Why is there oil on your bedpost ?”

Zuko’s scar is almost unnoticeable, the rest of his face gone suddenly red.

“Get out!”

“What ? But...”

“I said get out lieutenant !” And here is it. Back at shouting. He looks as angry as he was when Jee called him a spoiled prince.

“I...” He’s still holding his hand in the air, not wanting to wipe on his clothes. Zuko gets up and pushes him out the room, slamming the door behind. He even hears the key locking it. What the... It hits him only when he’s back in his own room. Oh. That brat can’t have ... Well, no wonder he was so open. And now, for the first time in a long long time, he’s hard again after sex, with dirty images in his head. He’d like to see this. He hopes the prince won’t be mad at him for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

During the following days, Zuko avoids Jee. He doesn’t look at him, gives him order indirectly, by barking at someone else and doesn’t stay in his proximity if he can help it. He doesn’t want to see how Jee looks at him.

Jee tries to get close, but the prince is good at staying hidden. The lieutenant understands that he’s embarrassed, but he never got the chance to say anything, and if that brat could listen to him just one minute, he could tell him that no, he’s not disgusted by him, quite the contrary. The others notice that he’s on edge, asking him if he got into another fight with the prince. He can only say yes. Kind of. He doesn’t elaborate. Thankfully, no one asks.

He wonders if Zuko thinks of him when he jerks off. Or if he’s that mad at him. He would give a lot to see him use his bedpost. Fuck. He shouldn’t think of his commander and future Fire Lord (even if that part is unsure) like that when he’s on the deck, watching the general Iroh playing Pai sho. But the thought is appealing. He pictures the pale skin, flushed with arousal, his face open and slack with pleasure, the hard wood stretching him. He wonders if he faces the door or not, if he does that a lot, if he touches himself at the same time. He wants to watch, hell, he wants to help. He snickers. A few days ago, thinking of Zuko only filled him with the want to strangle the boy. He hadn’t seen him naked and desperate to be fucked yet.

General Iroh throws a look at him and for a brief moment, he wonders if the man knows. He can’t see how he would, but the guilt is there. Another kind of image fill his mind and his arousal drops at the thought of being burnt alive by an angry Dragon of the West for defiling his precious nephew.

“Have someone seen Zuko?” The general asks.

“No sir. I think he’s in his room.”

The general hums and strokes his beard.

“He’s been in a terrible mood lately. I know the Avatar escaped right under our noses, but somehow, I’m not sure it’s the reason he’s been sulking so much.”

“I wouldn’t know sir.” Jee says after a while, because the general seems to be waiting for an answer.

Later, when they’re a few gathered around the fire, there are more complaints about Zuko.

“He was so angry, I thought he was gonna self-combust. Someone should really teach him to behave, but the general is too soft with him!”

“The kid needs a good spanking if you want my opinion.” Says Yoh, before gulping his wine.

 _That’s an idea_ thinks Jee, already imagining the pale buttocks reddening under his hand.

“Lieutenant, you’re quiet tonight. Has he not been bothering you? He always seem to pick at you more.”

“Huh.” They’re all looking at him and he gulps. “Well, after what the general said you know…”

“I feel bad too, okay ? I’m not saying he’s all bad, but he’s not a child anymore and he could be nicer. That’s all.” Lee says defensively.

“I think he’s lonely.”

There’s a silence after that. The others seem a bit ashamed of what they said, because they too were shocked by the truth about his banishment.

“Should get him laid. Maybe we can bring him to a pleasure house?” Lee offers, a wicked smile on his face. Jee wants to protest, immediately, but the others find the idea very amusing and he doesn’t want to appear suspicious.

“I guess he’s a virgin. I mean, he was stuck with us since he was thirteen, right? I certainly didn’t touch him.” Yoh laughs and they all laugh, as if he had said the funniest thing ever. Jee manages to croak a small laugh, but it sounds strangled. He prays Agni he’s not blushing.

“He’s not ill-formed. Well, shame about…” Lee makes a gesture towards his face.

“Nah, it’s the attitude. Shouting at ladies is not attractive.”

Lee grunts in approval. Jee wishes he could disappear.

“Guess he’ll be pushy even in bed though.”

“You kidding ? A lot of royalties like to be pushed around behind closed doors.”

Jee is pretty sure their conversation is bordering on treason. He’s looking at his glass as if the Avatar was going to spring out of it. Better than speaking his mind. _He was a virgin. Yes, he’s pushy. He’s sweet when he’s not shouting. His skin is soft and his moans are so very arousing. He’s beautiful when he comes. He’s pushy but he begged me to take him. He’s kind of an anal slut. He doesn’t talk to me anymore._ He feels a bit down at that last thought. He came to the prince’s room to talk and apologize, to get closer to him and actually help him. But they’re back at square one.

The others are talking about what they miss about bedding women and Jee is waiting for the right time to excuse himself without attracting attention. When he leaves the room, he sighs. Nothing is simple with that boy.

He thinks of knocking at his door once again. Maybe interrupting him, who knows… But he decides not to. His dreams are weird tonight. Zhao is riding a plush dragon and charges at them, while Zuko is naked, looking at him, and the general is in full armor, brandishing a sword and demanding a golden Pai Sho board. He wakes up in the middle of the night, annoyed and can’t fall asleep again. He swears.

He takes a night walk. It’s quiet and desert. There’s only one person on the desk, for night watch. He nods at him and wanders in the corridors, before getting out again by the back door. It’s smaller here and almost no one comes, but it’s comforting, with the lanterns and the side of the ship almost making a ceiling. But tonight, there is someone.

“Sir.”

Zuko doesn’t answer, deliberately keeping his back to him. His shoulders are high, and he knows that his face must be scrunched up in that little pout he does whenever he’s angry and doesn’t want to talk about it. It makes Jee smile and fuck. When did the kid began to affect him so much? He fucked him once and now he’s soft about him? That’s the general’s story. Of course. He’s affected, because Zuko suffered an injustice and he feel protective. That’s all. He hopes.

He steps closer, watching closely the black ponytail’s movement. He still can feel the soft strands in his hands.

“Go away.”

Jee is not going to let him get away this time. He closes the distance and leans on the rail, next to Zuko.

“I’d like it if you stopped avoiding me sir.”

Zuko faces ahead, and he can look at his profile. From this angle, his scar isn’t visible and his face looks soft, vulnerable. His lips are pressed tight together.

“Can I touch you?”

Zuko seems surprised but nods. Jee gently puts his hand on the top of his shoulder, sending warmth.

“I told you already sir. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

Zuko snorts. But he smiles at him, so Jee guesses he’s not angry anymore. He wants to hold him.

“Can’t sleep?” The prince asks.

“It happens sometimes. You?”

“Couldn’t get off.” His cheek is a bit pink but Jee’s heart swell, because if he’s admitting that, it means he’s done with his rage fit.

“I see.”

His hand squeezes harder. Zuko is looking at the dark water, but his smile is still on. Jee’s not sure if he should say something or if it’s better to let the prince make his move. He wonders if he’s hard right now but he doesn’t dare to check. He has a brief fantasy of bending the prince over the rail and taking him here in the open.

“Do you want … huh…help?” He finally asks.

Zuko loudly breathes in. He turns to face the lieutenant and nods eagerly.

“Come to my cabin in ten minutes.”

He leaves quickly, as if it could make the ten minutes go faster.

It clearly doesn’t. Jee sits on his bed, leg jiggling. Dammit. He’s nervous.

His door opens and the prince slides in, leaning on the door, hands still behind his back. They look at each other, listening to any sound that could alert them about the presence of someone. But there’s only silence. Zuko locks the door.

Once again, he looks unsure. Jee holds out his arms until his hands close around the prince’s fingers.

“Come here.”

Zuko lets him wrap his arms around his waist and make him sit across his lap. They kiss slowly. They’re both hard and Zuko rubs himself against him. His hands slide on his ass and knead the firm flesh. He breaks the kiss to mouth at the prince’s neck. Zuko moans and tighten his grip on his head.

“Fuck me. Now.”

He has a pretty good idea of what he’s going to find under the clothes. He hastily gets them rid of their clothes and presses two fingers inside Zuko. As expected, the passage is oiled and relaxed. His cock pulses and he grabs Zuko’s hips, stopping him from sinking on it.

“Jee !”

He struggles but the lieutenant doesn’t budge.

“Tell me what you were doing before going outside.”

“Wha…no!”

He squeezes his hipbones and Zuko tries to lower himself down, without success.

“Come on, tell me. I want to hear.”

The prince is flushed and he looks at him with an angry scowl. He lowers him, but make him sit just above his dick, his length resting between his ass cheeks and wraps his arms around his back. Zuko groans in protest, trapped against him. He nuzzles his neck.

“Tell me.”

“What do you want to hear?” Zuko asks in an outraged voice.

“You know what. Did you put oil on your bedpost sir?”

That question mixed with the honorific makes him giddy with excitement. He feels Zuko struggle against him and moan, trying to rub himself on Jee’s belly.

“I…That turns you on?”

“What do you think?” He makes a point of rubbing his length against his ass. Zuko stays silent for a moment, then hides his face in Jee’s shoulder.

“I did.” His voice is small, barley audible. Jee strokes his back.

“Was it good?” His own voice is hoarse, because he’s imagining the scene and he feels close to bursting. Zuko nods in his neck. “How much can you take?”

“Just the first ball.”

He rewards him by two fingers, fucking him with shallow movements.

“What were you thinking of?”

“Not you.” He grumbles.

“Oh really ? Who then?” If the brat wants to play, he’ll get it. Zuko shrugs.

“Commander Zhao.”

“You wouldn’t.” Jee huffs.

“Why not? Maybe _he_ wouldn’t make me wait.”

He doesn’t think before his fingers slip out and his hand collide with the boy’s ass. He yelps, bucking forwards and moan. Jee stops, because he fears that he went too far. He can hear Zuko panting, his arms still tight around Jee’s shoulders.

“Maybe he’s good in bed. I bet he would fuck me hard, make me scream.”

He’s definitely not offended by the spank. Jee smiles and pushes on Zuko’s shoulder until he drops on the side, hands and knees on the floor, his belly on Jee’s thighs. He can feel his hard-on poking him and before he can get away, Jee begins to spank him.

“Ouch! Oh!”

He alternates between small cries of pain and moans, squirming on Jee’s lap but does nothing to make him stop. Well, the others were right. He did need a spanking. His ass is beautiful. Round and muscled, the pale skin getting red and bouncing under the swats.

“You horny brat. You’re the one who made me wait for almost a week ! You wouldn’t even look at me !”

“I’m sorry !”

He sounds anything but sorry. He looks at him sometimes, then drops his head again. His toes are wiggling and his dick is rubbing on Jee’s thigh. He can feel a little wetness. He seems conflicted between arching his back to push his ass in Jee’s hand and rutting against him. His breath is short and interspersed with moans. Jee doesn’t hit too hard, but he doesn’t make any pause. He has a thought for his crew, and wonders what they would say if they knew. They would probably call him a pervert.

He stops and admires his work. There’s actually the shape of his fingers splashed red on the boy’s bottom. He likes it. He strokes the abused skin, then slides his fingers in. Zuko hisses.

“Can you fuck me now ? Please.”

He helps him to sit again, kissing him deep. He looks happy. So he does like being pushed around. The prince spares no time and takes Jee in hand to guide him inside his hole. Like the last time, it’s so good Jee has to think of something else. He likes a tight ass like the next man, but he’s weak for a looser hole. It’s a different comfort. And he likes that it means he can’t hurt his partner.

Zuko is practically purring against his head, grinding his hips to take more. He pushes down on his hips to help him and he feels his muscles tighten around his cock. Then he stops moving, breathing slowly, pressing himself harder against Jee. The lieutenant is surprised, as he expected him to ride him as soon as he entered him. But he lets him, his hands on his ass and his mouth stroking his neck. After the stunt he pulled, he’s suddenly quiet.

“Are you okay sir?” He asks gently, his hand coming to tangle in the ponytail.

“Hmm.” He’s not used yet to hear him make such happy sounds. After years of shouting, stomping, grunting and others, he came to associate Zuko with angry sounds. It’s nice to hear him talk calmly, sounding appeased and happy. “I like that. I wish I could just sit on your dick like that…but longer…I mean…I like to feel it inside.”

Well if he goes on saying things like that, Jee is going to cum and his dick won’t stay in him. He’s suddenly thankful that he’s not moving. His cock flexes though and it makes Zuko laugh.

“Commander Zhao wouldn’t let you do that.” He teases.

“I was joking ! Urg, I don’t even want to think about him.”

He can’t stop his mouth, kissing the hot skin and exploring the prince’s mouth. He holds him tighter, feeling possessive. He doesn’t want to think of other people fucking the prince. He’s the first, the only one and he likes that.

“Now fuck me.” Zuko orders.

“I’m not stopping you.” Jee remarks. But the prince arches an eyebrow, making it clear that he’s not planning to do any of the work. “Fine, your Highness.” He sighs.

He takes his hips, making him move on his cock. The brat rests his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around him tighter. He kisses the offered collarbone, wishing he could suck hickeys into the skin.

“More.”

He laughs in the prince’s shoulder.

“Pushy.” He whispers. But he doesn’t mind. “Why don’t you get on all fours, hm?” He says, holding the prince’s head in both hands, kissing his nose. He frowns, but grumbles a “okay”.

Jee manhandles him until he’s on his hands and knees on the bed. He caresses the pale back, then pushes his cock inside. Zuko cries out.

“Shh.” He swats his ass. Zuko throws him a dark look from behind his shoulder.

He angles his hips right and begins a rough motion, making sure to get deep every time. By the sound of it, Zuko likes it. His head in between his arms, fisting the sheets. He sets a harsh rhythm, hoping no one can hear the slapping of their hips. His dick is hugged by soft walls, clenching sometimes, massaging all his sensitive spots. He moans, his eyes fixed on Zuko’s neck. His hair is swinging and he doesn’t resist the call, untying the ribbon. The hair spill on the prince’s shoulder and he tangles his fingers in it. Zuko looks at him expectantly. He pulls. Zuko moans louder.

He pushes between his shoulder blades and the prince flattens his upper body to the bed, his ass still up. Jee wonders what he did to deserve such a gift. Or what his punishment is gonna be. Probably the latter, but he can’t get himself to care. The prince trusts him and he doesn’t want to disappoint him. Besides, if he has to fuck him to get him to be nicer, there’s no downside.

He lets go of his hair to wrap his arms around his dick. The prince lets a high-pitched moan out and comes after a few strokes.

“Don’t stop.” He whines, his face mashed in the sheets.

Jee does his best to last the longest he can, but it’s hard when he’s watching the prince, whose good side is up, with a vacant, satisfied look on his face. He comes hard, shaking to the feeling of the warm, plush walls around him. He stays until he’s limp, because he knows Zuko likes it. He seems content, flattening himself of the bed and turning on his side to look at Jee. The lieutenant bends to kiss his temple. The time for Jee to find their clothes, the boy is fast asleep. He’s cute like that, his face relaxed and child-like. He’s gonna have to wake him up early if they don’t want to get caught and the brat is hogging most of the space. He sighs and spoons him, making him stir in his sleep.

He’s in a bad mood when Jee wakes him up. But he’s more relaxed the rest of the day and the days after. So much that everyone is surprised at his behaviour. He stops shouting, even if he still rants when things don’t go his way. He takes advice from his uncle without rolling his eyes. He doesn’t pace anymore on the deck, and even accepts calming tea.

His uncle is thrilled and the crew is suspicious, but relieved. Jee tries to act as if he knew nothing. As if he and the prince didn’t sneak out to fuck. As if he didn’t know what Zuko sounds like when he comes. On the days they can’t fuck, Zuko is cranky. And to be honest, Jee too.


End file.
